


Plenty of Long Days, Hard Nights

by anc



Series: Destiel Adventures! [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Sequel to Plenty of Good Times Bad Times, Voyeurism, mentions of F/M/M threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my buddy yes_i_ship_it who asked me to continue with my <em>Plenty of Good Times, Bad Times</em> fic. :D Here you go, lovely! I hope you enjoy what I came up with! <3 </p><p>(Please forgive any mistakes!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Plenty of Long Days, Hard Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yes_i_ship_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_ship_it/gifts).



> This is for my buddy yes_i_ship_it who asked me to continue with my _Plenty of Good Times, Bad Times_ fic. :D Here you go, lovely! I hope you enjoy what I came up with!  <3 
> 
> (Please forgive any mistakes!)

_"I'm a little hard up, scarred up,_  
_But I'm still kickin' some dust up in the wind."_

 

Dean was so utterly and irrevocably screwed.

 

It had been six months since Castiel and he had started fucking on a regular basis and while it was incredible and a lot of fun, Dean, much to his dismay, found himself beginning to develop feelings for his blue eyed sex god. And he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let himself fall in love, especially not with a guy who he was just fuck buddies with. Sure, Castiel and he went out on occasion and his lover often came over to the frat house for parties and game night, but they weren’t dating, not by a long shot. Not to mention, Castiel had never once expressed that he felt anything more than lust for Dean.

 

But more importantly, Dean couldn’t let himself fall in love because he had a reputation to uphold. He was Dean “king of the one-night stand” Winchester for Christ’s sake! He could have any piece of ass he wanted and he was not about to let himself get all hung up over some random dude that he had meet when he was hella drunk.

 

And that was why Dean had been avoiding Castiel for the last week and a half. Dean figured ignoring the blue eyed boy completely would be a lot easier than trying to look him in his stupidly handsome face and explain why he wanted to end their “relationship.” Like seriously, what was he supposed to say, ‘sorry Cas, it’s been great and all but I’m head over heels for you and that’s spells trouble for my image as a player’? Yeah, no, Dean was not about to admit he was falling for a guy that didn’t even like him back, no fucking way. So he opted to avoid his former lover all together. Of course, avoiding Castiel was harder than it sounded, and Dean had to go to great lengths to not run into him at any of the parties his fraternity had thrown that week. This was why, after several close calls, Dean had decided that he should party elsewhere over that upcoming weekend.

 

Cue why Dean was currently at Fort Hays University, which was a four hour drive from Lawrence, pressed up against the wall of some random sorority house by a smokin’ hot blonde girl, kissing her slow and sensually, while her boyfriend palmed at his rock hard dick.

 

“Let’s go upstairs, handsome. I think the three of us could have a good time,” the blonde girl said seductively, taking Dean’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugging on it roughly.

 

“Lead the way, sweetheart,” Dean replied before kissing the boy whose hand was working at his erection, the action turning his blood white-hot in his veins.

 

Giggling, the blonde girl took a couple steps back, holding out her hands to Dean and her boyfriend when someone from the other side of the room called her name.

 

“Jo!” Dean heard the boy say, the sexy, gravelly tone of his voice making his heart drop into his stomach.

 

“Hey Cas! What are you doing here?” Jo asked happily, hugging Castiel when he made his way through the crowded living room over to her.

 

Rooted to the spot, Dean stared wide-eyed at his ex-lover, who hadn’t even acknowledged his presence, as the blue eyed boy chatted up his next potential lay.

 

“Well, it’s nice to see you, man. But if you’ll please forgive me for being rude, I’m going to head upstairs with these two gorgeous gentlemen,” Jo teased after Castiel and her had talked for a bit.

 

“No worries, darling. Have fu-,” Castiel started to say, but the words died in his throat when he looked to his left and finally noticed Dean.

 

“…Hey Cas,” Dean said awkwardly, giving him a little wave.

 

“Dean,” Castiel replied coldly, looking from Jo’s boyfriend, who had his arm around Dean‘s shoulders, to the bulge in his pants.

 

“Welp, this just got weird…” Jo stated, sensing the tension between Dean and Castiel.

 

“It was great talking to you again, Jo. I’ll see you later,” Castiel snipped before turning on his heels and disappearing into the kitchen.

 

“Fuck,” Dean sighed, feeling Jo’s boyfriend finally step away from him.

 

“What was that about?” Jo asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

 

“We were a thing for a while…But I ended it like a jackass,” Dean explained in a miserable tone.

 

“That’s harsh, man. Castiel’s a good dude,” Jo told him as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend’s waist.

 

“…Yeah, I know…Hey, you guys should probably go on without me. I need to talk to Castiel,” Dean said, smiling gratefully when the couple nodded their heads in approval simultaneously.

 

Then, not wasting any time, Dean quickly made his way to the kitchen, immediately finding Castiel sitting at the dining table, a cold beer in his hand.

 

“Cas,” Dean mumbled timidly, walking up to stand in front of Castiel’s chair, looking down at the visibly livid blue eyed boy.

 

“What do you want?” Castiel spat, scooting the chair away from the table as he attempted to get up from his seat.

 

“Wait! Let me explain myself, please?” Dean begged, pushing Castiel back down into the chair by the tops of his shoulders.

 

“There’s nothing to explain. I know exactly what happened. We fucked for a while; you got bored and then decided that instead of treating me like a human being, and just telling me as much, that it would be better to ignore me like an asshole. Does that about sum it up?” Castiel inquired, glaring up at Dean with unadulterated rage.

 

“No! …I mean the ignoring you like an asshole part is pretty accurate…but I didn’t get bored with you Cas,” Dean confessed, causing Castiel to narrow his eyes.

 

“I don’t understand, Dean. If you weren’t bored then why did you stop returning my phone calls and start avoiding me like the plague?” Castiel asked, folding his arms across his chest. “And just so you know, I’m an adult and I can handle rejection that’s explained properly. Yeah, I would have been disappointed because I really enjoyed what we had, but all you had to do was say you didn’t feel the same way and I would have understood. At least that way we could have stayed friends,” he added, making Dean’s jaw drop.

 

“You want to be my friend?” Dean questioned incredulously.

 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I want to be your friend? I like hanging out with you just as much as I like fucking you,” Castiel stated bluntly, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“…Cas, listen…I like hanging out with you too, and I most definitely like having sex with you…but I don’t think I can be your friend,” Dean explained, fidgeting nervously.

 

“So…You don’t want to be fuck buddies anymore and you say you can’t be my friend…Yet you claim that you like me? I’m confused…” Castiel huffed.

 

“…Damn it, Cas…You aren’t hearing me. I don’t just like you, dude…I think…I think I’m falling for you…” Dean blurted out, hearing Castiel’s breath hitch in his throat upon hearing his confession.

 

“…I think I’m falling for you too, Dean,” Castiel whispered after a short pause.

 

“Wh-what? Why didn’t you say anything? I broke it off because I thought you didn’t like me back…I thought…that you were just stringing me along,” Dean admitted, voicing his insecurities about their relationship for the first time.

 

“Why didn’t _you_ say anything?” Castiel asked angrily. “I thought you were playing me too…Only I wasn’t strong enough to call it off…”

 

“Fuck Cas, are you kidding me?” Dean questioned in exasperation. “You had me wrapped around your fucking finger. I couldn’t have played you if I wanted to. You’re special to me, baby. Do you honestly think I let all of my fuck buddies borrow my limited addition Star Wars DVDs?” he added, making Castiel belly laugh.

 

“…I guess that was a pretty huge gesture of affection coming from you,” Castiel teased, smirking when Dean moved forward to sit down on his lap, straddling his hips so that they were face to face.

 

“Talk about an epic miscommunication,” Dean joked, nudging his nose against Castiel’s cheek before trailing kisses down to his neck.

 

“How about from now on we express our feelings rather than trying to guess what the other is thinking? ‘Cause we seem to be really bad at it,” Castiel said, reaching around Dean’s body to grab his ass with both hands, squeezing it tightly.

 

“Deal, how about I go first?” Dean asked, his breath hot against Castiel’s skin.

 

“Go for it, handsome,” Castiel breathed out, moaning when Dean bit down hard on his jugular.

 

“I want you, Cas. I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you,” Dean whispered before he started to grind down onto Castiel’s dick, which was already half hard.

 

“I want you too, Dean. I’ve missed you like crazy,” Castiel replied, tightening his grip on Dean’s ass as he rocked his hips upward, meeting each one of Dean’s movements.

 

“Missed you too, baby,” Dean told him, letting out a filthy moan every time his erection brushed against Castiel’s.

 

Pulling Dean into a frantic kiss, Castiel began to thrust his hips harder, a warm, tingling feeling of pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Fuck, _Cas_ ,” Dean groaned into the blue eyed boy’s mouth, rolling his hips sensually against Castiel’s body.

 

By that point, the two of them had cleared the kitchen of all but a few voyeurs, but neither Dean nor Castiel could bother to care that they had an audience as they worked each other closer and closer to their release.

 

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Castiel whispered, looking up at Dean whose fluorescent green eyes were clouded with lust.

 

Studying his lover, Castiel could see that Dean’s freckled cheeks were rosy with blush, a look of pure pleasure on his face as he continued to move his hips in the most sexual, mind blowing way.

 

“Cas, baby I’m close,” Dean mewled, threading his fingers through Castiel’s messy black hair as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

 

“Me too, ah fuck,” Castiel moaned, feeling his whole body tense as an orgasm ripped through him.

 

“Oh God, Cas!” Dean yelled, finding his release not a second later, the two of them rutting against each other until they were gasping and spent.

 

Relaxing his body, Dean then leaned forward to nuzzle against Castiel’s neck, taking advantage of the afterglow effects of his orgasm.

 

“We should fight more often,” Castiel stated playfully after a short moment of silence between the two of them as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair which was damp with sweat.

 

“I’m guessing that means you forgive me for being an idiot?” Dean asked, sitting back so he could see Castiel’s face.

 

“It does, but only if we are on the same page with this. I want to be more than just your fuck buddy or your friend,” Castiel explained.

 

“…So you want to be my boyfriend?” Dean questioned, biting his bottom lip nervously.

 

“Yes, and that means I want you to myself. No more one-night stands, no more fooling around with random strangers at parties. That goes for both of us. Can you handle that?” Castiel asked, staring at Dean intensely.

 

“Yeah, I can handle that,” Dean replied without hesitation. “I’ve never been in a serious relationship before but I really want to change that with you.”

 

“Aw! Look at this friggin’ rom com shit! It’s adorable,” Dean heard one of the random people still in the kitchen say, shouting over Castiel’s response.

 

“Yeah, well I hope you enjoyed the show, ya sick fucks!” Dean grumbled, glaring at the guy who spoke until Castiel grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

 

“I want that too, handsome. Now ignore those assholes and kiss me,” Castiel ordered, his bright blue eyes sparkling with lust.

 

“With pleasure,” Dean agreed before crashing his lips into Castiel’s, kissing him with everything he had.


End file.
